Dragon Ball FF- Season 1
by Kleiner1980
Summary: Note this is a cross over, I am adding it on here because the cross over I want to make involves shows that are no longer on, and I want it to get some attention.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball FF

So this is going to be a fan fic, (hence ff) and things are going to be a bit different. This won't involve any of the original characters, at least not of yet, this will contain my original characters, and a shit ton of others from other shows, so today I will upload as to what shows will be crossed over.

Shows for the adventures fiction

Code Lyoko

All grown up

The legend of Korra

The proud family

Fist of the North Star

As told by Ginger

American Dragon

Dragon Ball

Loud House

Alfred Hedgehog

Time Warp Trio

Original content

Undertale

OFF

Various House of the dead characters

Recess

Now the rating for the fan fic will be T, due to violence, Language, Suggestive themes, and Alcohol and Drug use. So no cringy sex scenes. Not in this type of fan fic at least. Now I know from my list of various cross overs, will make it sound over loading, or weird, it will not be as weird, and more story driven and some thought will be put into it. Now I also wanted (and still do) treat it like an anime on a tv channel, so expect op themes, end themes, background themes, and eye catchers. Not to mention episode titles and seasons and sagas, so this will be like an anime, moreover this will be treated like if it were on a schedule, so expect these episodes to come out during summer and winter, meaning that's when I will upload these, however since I am starting late, I might upload some episodes during the fall. Any who I hope you enjoy my series. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball FF

More Info on Original Characters

Alright here is some more info, this takes place on Earth in the 13th universe, something Zeno made, the new destroyer is a Saiyan named Kabocha (He is named after a fruit rather than a vegetable, I thought a pumpkin was a vegetable at the time.) and his angel is a human named Lin (Fist of the north star) from another planet similar to earth.

Now, Kabocha is tan skinned sayian, standing 5'5", black hair, that reaches to the back of his neck, brown eyes, and is aged 45 but looks 30.

Lin is a 5'7" Female Human, she has light skin, Reddish Brown bobby hair for the first 6 seasons, black eyes, she is married to Bart (or Bat.) And from time to time lives with him on the restored planet, after Kabocha wished for it with their super Dragon Balls. She also lived with Kabocha where they train and entertain each other, you will normally see her with an alcoholic drink. She is 29 years old.

Up next is another Saiyan named Yasai, a Saiyan from the new 13th universe, he has white skin, black hair with a spikey pony tail, black eyes, 5'9", aged 21, and one of the two apprentices of Kabocha. He also lives with Kabocha and Lin.

They watch over earth and other planets, they tend to be kind hearted, and friendly, but when the time calls for it, they will become stern.

Next are the two main Characters that this story will revolve around.

Jacob, A white American Male, who lives on the out skirts of a small town in China, he is one of the main protagonist, and part of the 5 main instruments of Jawhar. Where 5 points are needed. (Defense-from physical contact, Defense-from energy blasts, Offence- Physical, Offence- Energy blasts, and Speed) Jacob is that of speed, and so far he has only met one other form, that of attack (Ulrich Stern), yet needs to find the other 4, Kabocha knows, but deiced not to tell the man. Jacob is blond haired, brownish-greenish eyes, 5'3", aged 28, and a powerful human being able to transform to super human (an ability zeno gave to the humans on the 13th universe from Kabochas recommendations.) He lives with his friend Johnathan, also known as Johnny.

Johnathan, or Johnny, is a mixed Polynesian-African American, who also lives in the outskirts of China with Jacob. He is 5'4", has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and is the 2nd strongest compared to Jacob, and like his friend, he can transform. He is 27 years old.

Transformations

As far as the humans know there are only 5 transformations (4 if you are special).

Now due to Kabocha lacking creativity, his recommendations are based on the Saiyan transformations. These transformations are called Over man.

1st transformation- the hair turns green to represent grass of the Earth, the hair emits some spark for 20 seconds then calms down. The human hair also spikes up a bit, but not to the extent of a super Saiyan.

2nd transformation- The hair lengthens by 5 inches, and sparks emit from the aura of the being, this is of course similar to super saiyan 2.

3rd transformation- The exact same transformation of that of the super Saiyan 3, except the earthlings keep their eyebrows. Electricity emits from the aura at more radiant speed, about .5 seconds faster than the previous transformation.

4th transformation- this is where things differ, the overman doesn't become monkey like, say like SS4. Their hair turns blue to represent the ocean, eyes turn green for the grass and trees, and eyebrows turn brown to represent dirt. The aura becomes intense, however there is no lightning emitting from the body.

5th transformation- This is the most dangerous form of overman/woman. The body overcharges its energy without restraint, thus making the form painful, and too much over charge can lead to death. The transformation is the exact same as the 4th one. However, Lighting emits everywhere, so far this is the most powerful transformation known, but not the last one.

Overman/woman berserk- same thing as Kale and Broly basically, but it can also be controlled.

Fusion Core- When the berserk and overman/woman power fuse, creating a new fused version of the user. When in use, the beings look as if they used the fusion dance. They cannot fuse with anything else at this stage. It must also be known that this form causes a great deal of pain for its user, and they can use it at a certain amount of time, however it is not definite like the fusion dance.

Wizard overman/woman- Same thing as overman but the wizard uses spells to infuse their transformation, and the hair color varies, for male its orange, and for female its pink. Wizard overman is on par with overman level 2.

Wizard Hanuman- The spell user will transform similar to that of the Hindu god Hanuman, and become a lot stronger, this even surpasses level 3 and 4 overman. No one knows why the transformation will make one look similar to the Hindu God.

These are the only known super human transformations as of now, there might be some more later.

Before I begin this takes place after another series, one I need to make later. I hope this info was helpful, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Shit one more thing. The openings, I will give a description of how it goes in the first chapter, I will do this only once whenever there is a change in the opening or it's a new one, the same goes for the ending. So yeah buckle up.


	3. Season 1 Episode 1

Dragon Ball FF

Opening theme: Cha la head Cha 1

Lyrics

Breaking through the shining clouds Fly away! (Fly away)  
A panorama is spreading through my body  
The Earth gets mad from a kick to the face (Kick to the face)  
Making volcanoes erupt  
In some melting polar ice  
If there were a dinosaur inside, I'd want to train it to ride a ball 

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
No matter what happens, it'll be fine!  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
No matter how hard your chest claps  
The Genki Dama will boom... Sparking! 

A roller coaster swoops through the sky  
and falls to a garden of panic  
The scenery pleasantly turns upside down  
I can even see the undersides of the mountains  
There's no time to be worried  
Somewhere, a "surprise!" is lurking and I want to meet it! 

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
My head's empty so I can fill with dreams  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
Smiling, I'm ultra-Z  
Today too! aye-yae-yae-yae-yae! 

CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
No matter what happens, it'll be fine!  
CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA  
No matter how hard your chest claps  
The Genki Dama will boom... Sparking

Animation sequence

The opening starts off with Jacob and Johnny flying with each other looking happy

Next shot shows Korra and Asami looking up and waving at them

In a distance Kabocha and Lin watch

Next scene shows the mentioned characters talking, and Jacob cracks a smile.

The next scene shows a montage of the protagonist (Tommy, Chuckie, Phill, Lil, Jacob, Odd, Ulrich, Jonathan, Danial) fighting various villains

Then it shows Dill, Tommy's brother, Fighting alongside tommy against aliens

Next it shows the last half of season 1, by showing Carl (As told by Ginger) in a new mode of transformation fighting saiyans.

At the end, all the protagonists line up and power up to their highest power level.

(It will all make sense later, just bear with me)

Narration

(DBZ narration music plays)

5 years after _Year Xen,_

Jacob, and his friend Johnny move to China,In order to train and become stronger so they can one day challenge the destroyer Kabocha. Meanwhile Kabocha and Lin are relaxing on their home world, whilst Yasai learns a group of space pirates are coming to earth for the dragon balls, so they can harness their power. The time is coming to gather the other three pieces to form _Jawhar._ Find out what these aliens are, and their background today.

Episode 1- End of the 5 year peace; A warning from God!

It was a calm early morning in a small village in China called _Wu Chu._ A remote village that very few people visit, and on the outskirts of this town was an old monastery. Big enough to house at least 10 people, it wasn't luxurious, but homey. Outside of the monastery were cattle grazing the field, and chickens walking around, and pecking at seeds, worms, or whatever else they could fine. These little creatures would be disturbed however, when a gust of powerful wind flew right over them. At the end of field landed the two friends, Jacob and Johnny.

Korra: Jacob came in at 13 seconds, and Johnny came in at 15 seconds!

Johhny: Damn! You beat me again.

Johnny said with a grin. Johnny was slower than Jacob, since Jacob was the point of speed in the _Jawhar_. Johnny still wanted to surpass his friend, in hopes that one day he will be able to beat him, not only in speed, but in power as well.

Jacob: You are getting better though, in the beginning of August you were 10 seconds behind. You made great strides in your speed, man.

Jacob said with a smile.

Asami: Oi! Its breakfast time! Come get it while its hot!

Johnny: Good, I hope Asami made some of her Hot cakes.

Jacob: I will stick with the stereotypical Steak n Eggs.

The two rushed in into the monastery passing by Korra in a gust of wind.  
Korra: Damn, guys "excuse me" would be nice.  
She said in annoyed voice, with a smirk.

Meanwhile on Kabocha's Planet, Lin was in a house located in a purple bubble on a tree. She had a glass of Gin in her hand as she was on a balcony looking up at the morning sky. It was 11:00 am there, Lin had awoken around 7, served breakfast for Yasai and Kabocha, and then she went to her room to tidy up. After that she read her book she got from the planet Dathomir, it was written by an occult member that had secrets for witches, angels, and demons. She was reading it in order to learn new powers such as _Quake man_ , and _Ijona._ She is behind the other angels since she was a human. After 2 hours of reading, she went to practice her skills, after some trial and error, she went to get a drink and relax on her balcony, this was her daily schedule. For the rest of the day she would travel with Kabocha to various worlds to make sure of the upkeep, making deals with certain mortals, and even destroying desolate planets, or how he saw fit. Today Kabocha and Lin were going to the world Zebes to check on the Chozo and see if they got rid of there parasites, but she wasn't aware of the news she was going to receive from Yasai. Lin noticed a power wave coming in the northwest, she sensed it was Yasai.

Lin: Hmm. *Takes a drink from her glass* He seems to be in a nervous state.

Yasai was hurling in a fast speed directly to the training yard, where Kabocha was practicing his sparing. Kabocha looked up at his hurling apprentice.

Kabocha: Hey, Yasai! You look nervous, what's wrong?

Yasai landed, and Lin made her way to the yard.

Yasai: Kabocha, big bro, I have bad news, there is a band of space pirates heading to Earth.

Kabocha: And?

Yasai: They are Agarians!

Eye catcher

We'll be right back

(Eye catcher shows Jacob, Johnny, Asami, and Korra looking confidently in the sky.)

We are back.

(Eye catcher shows Kabocha smiling, and Lin glaring at the viewer.)

Jacob was drying his hair after he just stepped out of the shower, he finished his steak n eggs, and decided to shower, so he could get ready for his chores. He had to go out and shop for some more food so they can be set for the whole month, whilst Johnny had to plant the seeds. Jacob got dressed in his farmer clothing and went out to town, but he couldn't but help to feel as if something was different, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He just brushed it off and continued with his day. He flew over to the village shopping area and landed in the square of the town area, Jacob was quite a popular figure around the town, and the people enjoyed his presence. After spending about 15 minuets there Jacob received a call on his cellphone.

Jacob: *Picks up his phone and answers it* Hello, Johnny.

Johnny: Jacob, come back, now!

Jacob: Why? What's wrong?

Johnny: Lord Kabocha, and Madam Lin are here, they say they need to tell us something.

Jacob smirked at this news, its been 5 years since he spoke to Kabocha, and since he came for a visit, he knew trouble was going to come.

Jacob: Alright. Emit your power, I'll lock on and port there using instant transmission.

Jacob hung up his phone, and concentrated on his friend's energy, once he felt it, placed his index and forefinger on his forehead and teleported to the monastery, leaving the local children amazed.

Kid 1: He's so cool.  
Kid 2: I want to learn that trick.

Jacob materialized in the middle of the living area, where Johnny, Korra, Asami, Kabocha, and Lin were sitting on individual couches.

Asami: I'll take those bags, you talk to them, and please don't piss Lin off.  
Asami told Jacob in a stern whisper.

Lin was capable of destroying planets as well, and unlike Kabocha, she will not be hesitate at all, to be quite frank, Lin is responsible for the destructions of 302 planets, whilst Kabocha has only destroyed 42. Lin is very judgemental, considering she came from a post-apocalyptic world, and even though she was soft hearted, and kind back on her Earth, she was a very rigid person when traveling with Kabocha, she felt that she had to be this way in order to keep up morale, and help the universe by getting rid of the most terrible offenders. She believed this was helpful, even though most find it unnecessary and even critiqued her on it, yet some say it is divine morality, and mortals were never meant to understand it.

Kabocha: Ah! Jacob. I am glad you are here, and I must tell you that it is not good news.

Jacob in thought: _I am looking forward to see what trouble lies ahead, too bad if I say it out loud, Lin will be piss-_

Jacob notice Lin looking at him with an expression of disappointment.

Jacob in thought: _Oh shit, I forgot she can read minds._

Jacob smiled to pretend to have not thought anything at all, but Lin was unamused and gave him jolt of electricity.

Lin: This is no laughing matter Jacob, this is serious, a group of aliens known as the Agarians are coming to Earth!

Johnny: Agarians? Who or what are they.

Kabocha folds his arms and closes his eyes as he was about to tell who they are.

Kabocha: Lin is right, even though like in every anime and manga, and hell even western animations, there is always someone stronger than the last threat you faced. There will always be a bigger threat. The Agarians are humanoid Amphibian mixed with Reptile.  
Jacob: What?

Kabocha: Let me give you more detail. The Agarians are a species that can change their skin tone, and species type at a blink of an eye. Both Amphibious, and Reptiles has their own quirks, meaning one can be stronger than the other. Depending how much they train, but! The Agarians are 10 percent stronger than a human, and they begin training around age 6. Like Saiyans, they love to fight, and prove themselves, to the point where they will challenge everyone of said planet, and if the defending species failed, they will destroy the entire planet.

Jacob: How so?

Kabocha: Supernova, but since the Agarians were warned by Lin and I, they are no longer allowed to destroy anymore planets, but some decided to not heed to our commands. One group are Called A-5. They are space pirates of sorts, they steal whatever is valuable, and proceed to commit mass genocide. So far they have destroyed 15 planets, how these bastards managed to stay low is beyond me.  
Kabocha clinched his fist in anger.

Johnny: How do you know they are coming to earth?

Lin: Yasai told us. He over heard them when he was visiting his home planet, he suspected them to be the low lives we were looking for, so he spied on them for two whole weeks. Today he found out they are the ones Kabocha and I have been searching for.

Kabocha: Jacob. I want you to gather as much of your friends as possible, they land in California next week on Monday, around 17:00. You must find the other Jawhar pieces, because I feel as if these 5 are only just the beginning of our troubles. So, are you in?

Jacob looked at Johnny. Johnny stared in Jacobs eyes, and both smiled.

Jacob: Lord Kabocha, we are in.

Kabocha: *Smiles warmly at his two friends* I knew you would be up to the challenge.

Korra raised her hand, and the four turned their attention to her.

Korra: So what are the A-5 looking for here on earth?

Kabocha: American, and Chinese dragon balls. They want to wish for maximum power, they plan to kill both dragon spirit holders.

Korra's stomach sank, she was the personification of one of the dragons, they will be coming for her and Jake.

Lin: *Takes a sip of red wine* Oh and one more thing. They happened to exceed both overman levels 4 and 5.

End

Outro theme

Sabbath Bloody Sabbath-By Black Sabbath

Lyrics (not full)

You've seen life through distorted eyes  
You know you had to learn  
The execution of your mind  
You really had to turn  
The race is run the book is read  
The end begins to show  
The truth is out, the lies are old  
But you don't want to know

Nobody will ever let you know  
When you ask the reasons why  
They just tell you that you're on your own  
Fill your head all full of lies

The people who have crippled you  
You want to see them burn  
The gates of life have closed on you  
And now there's just no return  
You're wishing that the hands of doom  
Could take your mind away  
And you don't care if you don't see again  
The light of day

Nobody will ever let you know  
When you ask the reasons why  
They just tell you that you're on your own  
Fill your head all full of lies  
You bastards

Description

The credits roll in front of wall random changing distorted colors, and there are flashes of each protagonists, starting with Kabocha, and ending with Jacob. The protagonists include

Johnny

Lin

Ulrich

Tommy

Odd

Carl

Dill

Kabocha

BeBe

Yasai

Jacob

Next episode title is- Gather your friends Jacob; The deadly members of the A-5.


	4. Season 1 Episode 2

Dragon Ball FF Season 1 Episode 2

Op Theme 1; Version 1: Cha la head cha la

Narration

Previously on Dragon Ball FF, Yasai noted Lin and Kabocha that a deadly alien gang, known as Agarians are coming to earth to seek the power of the dragon balls, Kabocha then notifies Jacob and tells him to locate as much of his former friends as possible, find out who he recruits today.

DBZ ep theme plays

Episode 2: Gather your friends Jacob; The deadly members of the A-5

On a red planet similar to that of Mercury, a group of green aliens gather around their pods, filling up with fuel for their trip. There were 5 in total. One of them, a tall lanky green alien, with a white mohawk, purple jumpsuit, black eyes, white eyebrows, and red shoes was going to make an announcement.

"So my friends, are we ready for our special trip?" He asked. His voice was smooth and elegant, as if he were a spoiled preppy, but the creature was anything but that.

A shorter, skinny one with black hair and eyebrows, white eyes, and in a purple jumpsuit with red shoes grunted.

"We are Elzar." His voice was rough, as if he were a heavy smoker.

Elzar, the tall lanky one looked at the fatter alien, the only one who had reptile skin. The fat one was bald, around 6'0'', black eyebrows, wore black shades, and the same attire as the previous two.

"Bar-Bar." Elzar Begun

"Did you upgrade our pods directions, I would hate for us to miss our mark."

"All updated, peruperu." Bar-Bar replied in a child like voice. Bar-Bar has a speech impediment, so every time he talked he would say Perperu, as if he were a snail communicator.

Elzar turned to the black haired alien.

"Kira, do you have the locator?"

Kira reached into his pocket and pulled out a device similar to the dragon locator.

"Right here Elzar." He said with a grin.

"Once we arrive, we will be able to locate the dragon orbs, and if I am correct there are two sets, so that should be enough to grant our wishes. Heheheh."

"Excellent. Idi, Amin."  
Elzar turned his attention to the two twins. Both were 5'5'', wearing the same attire as everyone else, had the same blue eye color, and black eye brows, but their hair color differed. Idi, the oldest twin, had a smooth blonde pompadour, whilst his younger twin, Amin, had a messy hair cut, and the color of his hair was brunet.

"Yes." Idi replied, he had a feminine voice.

"You and your brother make sure our ships are coded to stay in a synchronized mode."

"Yes Elzar." Replied Amin, his voice had a deep tenure sound to it, but it sounded as if he were depressed.

Elzar turned around and folded his hands behind his back, he walked 5 paces and looked up at the night sky, looking at all the stars.

Elzar in thought: _Earth. This is where God spends most of his time, or at least what I am told. I want to show him that we mortals can also harness his power, and perhaps even overthrow him."_

Elzar smiled as if a psychopath would, his teeth were sharp like that of fangs.

Elzar: Boys! We are going to make History for this universe! We are going to kill God!

The other 4 cheered.

Back on earth, Jacob was flying to an area called France, were 6 of his friends were located, at least one of many that had powers, and could transform. Jacob was remembering what Lord Kabocha told him.

Flashback

 _Lord Kabocha: They will land in California around 17:00, next Monday, and since these beings are stronger and exceed overman powers, you need at least 10-15 members on your side to beat them._

 _10 minuets later_

 _Jacob: I'll go over to the eastern side of the and recruit Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William. You go west, and try to get Arnold, Daniel, Tommy, Gus, T.J. and the others. I don't know were Beholle, and Cello are. After Year Xen, they seemed to drop off the face of the Earth._

 _Johnny: Sure thing. I will text you who I got on board._

 _Jacob: Same here._

 _End of flashback_

Jacob in thought: _I hope they all agree to come._

Yumi: No!

William: Maybe.

Odd: I don't think Samantha would let me.

Ulrich: depends on what Yumi thinks, we have a daughter at home.

Jacob was with the lyoko gang outside of a diner.

Jacob: Guys come on, Lord Kabocha said that these guys are no joke.  
Yumi: I don't care what the Lord says, couldn't he just destroy them?

Jacob: yeah, but he said that he couldn't intervene in issues like this.  
Yumi: Did he really said that?

Yumi asked in a skeptical tone.

Jacob: Well no, but he wants us to gather together.

Yumi: Jacob I am sorry, but I cannot compete, like Ulrich said, we have a daughter at home, and I am sick of being killed. Last time wasn't fun.

Jacob: but this will be different, we still have to find the other pieces of the _Jawhar._ He even said that he senses this is just only the beginning.

William: well its not that I don't want to believe he is full of shit, but I don't know if you will find all of these pieces to this legend.

Odd: Yeah and so far only you and Ulrich are the two pieces found, finding the rest is harder than finding the dragon balls.  
Jacob: I know, but we all have to try, if we don't, all that you love will be destroyed. Could at least one of you come.

The four sat and looked at each other, thinking about what Jacob has said.

William: *Sighs* I'll go, Sisy has been on my ass lately about not being stronger than Ulrich, so what better way than to get strong by going against some space pirates?

Ulrich: Well I won't let you.

Ulrich Smirked.

Ulrich: Yumi, I'll go and fight, and I promise I won't die. Jacob is right, I need to protect the ones I love, as well as making William stay behind me.

William: That's the only reason you're coming.

William chuckled.

Odd: I can't right now, Samantha's mother just passed, and I need to be there for her.

Jacob: I understand. Thank you.

Jacob smiled warmly.

Jacob: Anyway, where is Jeremie and Aelita?

Yumi: I guess the Lord didn't tell you.

Jacob looked confused and was lost.

Yumi: Aelita told me that Lin contacted them and said that she and Jeremie needed to come to their home world. I'm guessing that this is related to the incoming invasion.

Jacob remembered Lin stepping out after Kabocha told him how many people he needed to recruit.

Jacob in thought: _So that's why she stepped out._

Jacob looked up at the sunny sky.

Jacob in thought: _I wonder if those two will be of any help?_

Lin walked into the living room of Lord Kabochas manor, she set down her glass of rum on the table on top of a coaster, and set her staff next to the seat of the couch. She sat down and sighed, her eyes opened to a couple in front of her. One was a blond haired man, and the other was pinked haired lady. The young woman was dressed as if she was an elf, and even had the ears of one. And she had the green potara ear rings.

The blond man was dressed in a formal attire, shirt and tie, nice pants, and expensive shoes. They had to dress like this in order to do business.

Lin: I am sorry to disturb you, but we are having company, and I must lay out some rules my dear friends.  
Lin said in mixture of strictness, and a calming tone. As if she was being sarcastic and looking down upon them, even though that was not her intention.

Aelita: Anything you say will be done, Madam Lin.

Aelita said in a submissive tone.

Eye catcher

It is William and Ulrich back to back grinning as they are both powered up to level two overman

We will be right back

We are back

This eye catcher is of Johnny, Jacob, Asami, and Korra looking into the skies smiling

Johnny was flying up north, he had just made it to the western half of the world, but he couldn't recruit as many people as he hopped, the recess gang were to busy, and Arnold was no where to be found, he barely managed to recruit Danial, and that's because his fiancé, Lisa, encouraged him. He couldn't find G, nor did Rogen feel he would be up to par due to his age, and how wasn't the strongest. Johnny now went west to California, to recruit the Ratz.

Johnny: I hope to God they will be on board, we can't afford to have very little. I wish that bastard Xen never came into being.

Johnny powered up and shot through the sky in a higher speed.

Yasai was on Kabochas planet, in the training yard, meditating, until he sensed a familiar presence in front of him.

Yasai: Why are you here? It isn't Saturday yet.

Yasai said without opening his eyes.

Kabocha: Well lil bro, I can of needed him. You see if I want a successor, I need all my candidates near me when I feel as if they need to learn something.

Yasai: So, this is one of those times?

?: Hey excuse me if your ass doesn't want me here, I don't feel like seeing of bunch of pirates trying enslave us either, but Kabocha won't let me wipe them out.

Yasai opened his eyes to see his friend, Bebe Proud.

Bebe was an African-American, standing around 6'2", big black afro that covered his eyes, he was in an orange shirt, blue pants, and tennis shoes.

Bebe: So, if you would excuse me, Kabocha is going to help me take your place.

Bebe smirked.

Yasai returned it with one of his own, and got up.

Yasai: Like hell you are, you tell me that you have no interest of becoming a God almost every day. The only reason you are here is because Dr. Bright thought you would fare better here.

Bebe: Yeah, Kabocha is a better teacher than that deranged bastard.

Bebe and Yasai chuckled.  
Kabocha: I'm glad you two are still friends, but this is serious, I need you two to be proctors for me and Lin.

Aelita: you want us to do what?

Aelita was a bit thrown off at what Lin had told her, and Jeremie.

Lin: I need you two to be proctors, Lord Kabocha and I have to meet Grand Xeno this upcoming Monday.

Lin took a sip of her rum.

Lin: Now, Kabocha should be telling Bebe, and Yasai this right about now, so you won't be alone.

Bebe: Why don't you just let them monitor the fight, Jeremie and Aelita are much stronger than us.

Bebe inquired.

Kabocha: Because you two are my apprentices, I need you both to learn the ropes, step in when they need help, and be fair with your judgment.

Jeremie: So the only reason you are sending us is to help them heal, and with potara fusion? As well as only sending the boys out to learn what it means to be a destroyer?

Jeremie reiterated.

Lin nodded her head to confirm Jeremie's question.

Lin: Jeremie, we are running low on senzu beans, and they might need you to heal them. You are the healing Kai. I give you both permission to help the mortals.

Yasai: So Lin gave them permission, and you are going to make sure that Jeremie and Aelita spread the health equally on the ones participating on the fight?

Kabocha: Yes.

Kabocha/ Lin: You have the chance to back out now, and leave, we won't judge you, we understand that this job is hard and can mentally harm you. So are you in or out?

Aelita/Bebe/Jeremie/Yasai: I'm in!

In a small town in California there was a young black woman who stood around 5'2", and had braded black hair, she wore a yellow shirt, that had an African logo on it, and purple pants, and red heals, (which made her 5'9") she had a purse with her and she was on the phone.

?: I know I'm late but my brother needed me to take him to his class scheduling, and his car broke down, so I had to take him… Yeah, Yeah, tell Derek to calm his behind down, he's always up in arms about something… Ok, ok. I will see you there Catherine.

The young woman hung up her phone and looked at her watch.

?: Damn, I need to keep up, if I keep doing this they will kick me out of the band.

?: Ow!

The woman stopped, as she heard a noise in the ally way.  
?: Hello? Anyone there.

?: Help, I was stabbed.

The voice sounded masculine.

The young woman went down the alley way.

?: Don't worry, I'll call for help.

She entered the alley way.

?: You won't call shit!

The voice changed to a menacing tone, as the man with a pistol came out and pointed at the young woman.

?: Dammit.

The young woman said in frustration. As if she probably should have seen this coming.

She put her hands up.  
The man came out, he was clean, and looked as if he was middle class man. Hair black and so was his beard. He was white, and looked to be in his 40s.

Man: Give me the purse, and I won't hurt you.

Young Woman: Listen, lets talk, put the gun down, and we can talk.  
Man: Screw that! Give me the purse or I'll shoot.

The man yelled.

Before the two did anything, the young woman noticed someone behind the man, but she said nothing. Instead she acted as if she was going to remove the purse from her arm, but before she even reached her hand to her purse, the man was hit on the neck. The vagrant dropped the gun and passed out.

Johnny: Suzie.

Suzie Carmichael: Johnny, nice for you to drop in and help.

She said with smile and a chuckle.

Johnny: This is important, where is Tommy and the others, there is some serious trouble coming next Monday.

End theme 1: Sabbath bloody Sabbath

Next Episode is: Episode 3: Trying to convince the Ratz; the next Jawhar found.


	5. Season 1 Episode 3

Dragon Ball FF Season 1- Episode 3

Op theme 1: Cha la head cha la

Narration

Last time on Dragon Ball FF, Jacob recruits two people to join his fight against the oncoming invasion of the A-5, Meanwhile Kabocha and Lin call on their kais and apprentices to tell them that they must monitor the fight in order to make sure things go well. As for Johnny, he arrived to California to recruit the Ratz, but unknown to him that he will find another piece of the puzzle known as the Jawhar. Find out who it is today!

Episode 3: Trying to convince the Ratz; The next jawhar found!

It was a warm bright morning in southern California, the flowers bloomed and birds were singing your usual songs of mating and to liven up the soul. It was a beautiful day to recruit people for to prepare an oncoming attack from space pirates that wanted to commit mass genocide.

Speaking of which, Johnny was on his way to Phil's apartment, Suzie told Johnny on where he could find the Ratz. First, she told them where to find the twins, since they still live here. The others such as Chuckie and Kimmy have moved to Arizona to pursue their education in college, but luckily, they came home for the summer. Tommy moved up north to Los Angeles to a filming school, so he can pursue his passion of becoming a director. Whilst Dill just finished up high school and his parents, Lou and Didi, help him find a school.

Johnny in thought: _Lets see, Suzie told me they lived in the flats where called "Red hill view" and its in the north eastern half of the town._

Meanwhile a young woman who was dressed in a causal attire, a banana yellow shirt, with a soccer team logo, blueberry jeans, and new tennis shoes that where black with white on the toe half. She was carrying a cup of delicious warm cameral flavored coffee which was encased in light blue yeti cup. She had her keys in one hand and was about to enter her beat up white sedan, which technically wasn't hers but her twin brothers.

Lil: Ugh, another day, another crappy feeling.

As she reached with her left arm to open the car door, she took a look at the scar on her arm. It started on her left hand and went right up on her forearm, she got it five years ago during the Xen year. She remembers it as if it were yesterday, she was fighting Xen, a demon with pale dead flesh, gray of that as Dracula, he was as tall as a basket ball goal, and he had spikes on his arm. He used the spikes against Lil to scratch her arm hoping to cut a vain so she could bleed out. The only reason she attacked Xen was because he killed her brother, Phil, in a blast known as the Kamehameha wave. She was blinded by her own anger, her head was as hot as a tea kettle, and she attacked without a second thought. Lil was hurt pretty bad, but nothing a senzu bean could heal. Lil dreamt about that night often, and due to that she became somewhat more reclusive with her feelings, and often felt depressed. Her brother tried to help her but he didn't know how. He himself felt as if he was no help, and that all he could was try to be there for her.

Lil: Such an ugly scar.

A tear rolled down her eye. And her arm started to shake.

Lil: The pain never leaves, no matter how many times I try to forget.

More tears began to roll down her cheeks, she fell to her knees and with her voice shaking, she said.

Lil: And this damned scar always remind me how weak I am, and how I'll never be able to stand up to danger. He took away everything, and yet I let him keep me like this, and I am unable to take it back, why am I so scared!?

Lil stopped as she sensed a familiar power.

Lil: It can't be.

Johnny looked down and noticed a familiar chocolate hair woman.

Johnny in thought: _It can't be. Its her!_

Johnny turned around and landed down behind the car, just to see Lilian on the ground in tears.

Johnny: Lil. Are you ok?

Lil got up, and unlocked her car, pretending she didn't see Johnny.

Johnny: Lil! Wait!

Johnny ran to the driver side and stopped Lil from closing the door.

Lil: If you want to talk to anyone, Phil is inside on the second floor, room 205.

Lil said in a hurried tone, as if she wanted to leave as fast as she possibly could.

Johnny: Lil just wait its urgent!

Lil: Piss off! We had a friendship, but now we have to move on.

Johnny: If you listen I will promise I will leave you alone.

Lil stopped and looked at Johnny in an expression that read 'fine, I will listen, but you better leave me alone after this.'

Lil took the man to her and Phil's apartment, when they entered, Johnny was somewhat surprised to find it clean, knowing how Phil, wasn't the clean one, but at the same time he was surprised that it smelled like Pot. The living area looked like as if it were new, even though most of the furniture is about 10 years of age. Lil set her coffee on the table, and placed her keys next to it, she sat down on the cherry couch, placed her right hand over her head with her eyes closed. It was no secret that she was stressed. It was visible enough for a blind man to see.

Lil: Phil, come in here, Un fragmento doloroso has come to visit.  
Johnny understood Spanish, he basically spoke the three main languages of the world. Chinese (Mandarin), Spanish, and English, he also knew Swahili, but he only used it when talking to Beholle and Cello. What Lil had said was, "A painful shard." Johnny felt as if a knife jabbed him in the heart, but it wasn't because he was called a painful shard, but mainly because he could feel he inner pain. He felt sorry for her, Johnny wanted to help her, but couldn't. Or at least he thought he couldn't.

Phil came into the room with a messy white T shirt, blue pants that were baggy, and big brown shit kicker boots. He had a well kept beard surprisingly, it was full of life and looked like a comfortable brush. His hair was the same as he had it when he was a teenager. Phil looked at Johnny and was surprised to see him, as well as delighted.

Phil: Johnny, ya son of a gun! How are you my man!

Phil said with his arms opened as walked over to hug Johnny.

Johnny embraced him, and patted on his back.

Johnny: Not too bad, but I have some news.

As they finished their hug, Phil sat next to his sister, and listened to what Johnny had to say. The young American told the twins all about Kabocha's and Lin's warning. Lil's eyes opened as she sat up with a look of disdain. Phil on the other looked anxious, now Phil wouldn't back down from a fight, but he was worried, not about himself, but his sister.

Phil: I don't know what to say John.

Phil said whilst rubbing the back of his head looking down at the clean minty smelling carpet.

Phil: I mean, you know I will be in, I am always up for a challenge but Lil.

Lil: Its fine Phillip.

Lil interrupted.

Lil: You can go, I know you will do well, or at least not die, you have always been strong. I am sure you and the rest can handle it.

Johnny: Lil I understand, but you have to come back, I only just got Daniel and Phil, and I don't know if Jacob got the Lyoko gang on boa-

Before Johnny could finish, a flash of energy appeared next to him, there stood three people. Jacob, William, and Ulrich.

Jacob: Sorry, but my phone died, and I don't feel like flying all the way to California. Anyway, I got William and Ulrich on board.

Jacob explained to the surprised trio.

Johnny: Damn. Please Lil, Join us.

Lil: No. I am not coming with you, I have dealt with a enough!

She yelled. Lil took a deep breath and sighed, with eyes closed she says.

Lil: I'm sorry for breaking out. I wish you luck, I really do, and seeing the roster so far, I have no doubt you will win. I can't join you.

Lil got up and grabbed her cup and keys she walked right out passing Johnny and Jacob, she opened the door and slammed it with force. She walked to the beat-up sedan with her eyes closed, she placed the key in the lock with her left hand, and looked at her scar, to remind herself why she shouldn't join. She then looked up at her window, and furrowed her eyebrows as if she was annoyed by a presence.

Lil: Why did you follow me?

Ulrich: So I could talk to you.

Eye catcher

It is William and Ulrich back to back grinning as they are

We will be right back

We are back

The eye catcher is of Tommy wearing a lime green, and dark purple hoody with black shorts and his hand in his pocket, looking up in an angle to the left with a confident smile to the viewer in his overman transformation.

Ulrich stood on the right half of Lil, with his arms folded. Lil turned her head to his direction looking a little irritated.

Ulrich looked at her scar and remembered it vaguely after being revived. He was told by Odd that she was cut severely by Xen. Ulrich quickly understood why she wanted nothing to do with this fight.

Ulrich looked into they young woman's eyes. He saw more than annoyance, but also fear, and sadness.

Ulrich: Lil, I know it hurts. To look at a scar during that hellish cycle. I let that monster killed my parents, and hurt Yumi. I used to feel as if I could never fight again. After I was revived I thought about giving up, but Aelita told me not to. That even if I failed then, I can still make up for it. This is why I chose to join this battle, to make up for what had happened during year Xen.

Lil: What are you trying to say?

Lil asked in a bit of annoyance, thinking to herself no matter what he said, she will not come back to join the group.

Ulrich: What I'm trying to say is this. That scar is part of a hellish past, but now, now, it is time for you to reclaim what that freak stole from you. He's in hell right now looking at us thinking we can't survive against people stronger than him.

Ulrich smirked, and furrowed his eyes with a look of confidence. He raised his right hand and clenched into a fist.

Ulrich: Show him that you are stronger than him, and reclaim your confidence. You can do it, you and Phil have killed and defeated evil people before, I know 5 years ago was scary. However, this is our redo, to not only redeem ourselves, but also to show that not one loss can stop us.

Lil's face lightened up. Her eyes begun to swell with tears, and her feelings felt as bowl of hot soup was overflowing.

Tears streamed down to her face like a water fall. She dropped her keys and coffee, and looked at her scar. Again she fell to her knees and cried.

Lil: I want to feel strong again, I want my confidence back!

Ulrich held out his right hand to help her up.

Ulrich: Then come on, we need your help.

Lil took Ulrich's hand and got up.

Later the gang (Jacob, Ulrich, William and Johnny) went to the Finster household and managed to recruit Kimi and Chuckie. Next they went to the Pickles, but as they arrived, Didi told them that Tommy and Dill had left for the weekend to go camping with their grandfather, old man Lou.

Jacob: Damn! I was looking forward to giving them the good news.

Ulrich: Being invaded is good news?

Ulrich asked in a joking manner.

Jacob: No you smart ass, the good news of finding the third piece to the Jawhar.

Ulrich, Johnny, and Williams expression lit up in shock, as they heard Jacobs statement.

Johnny: You found the third piece?

William: Who is it.

Ulrich: Who told you.

Jacob: No one told me, but I have this divine tingling within my chest that tells me we are closer to the third piece, don't you feel it Ulrich?

Ulrich was bit stunned, but as he closed his eyes and cleared his mind, he had felt a divine tingle in his chest, it felt as if was a piece of him he was searching for. He opened his eyes with shock, and stared at the evening pink sky.

Ulrich: Yeah. I feel it too. Do you think its Tommy?

Jacob: No. I think its-

The scene cuts to the woods, where flies buzzed around the trees, and the deers drinking from the cold refreshing stream. The humidity was close to unbearable, and the mosquitos were buzzing around stalking their prey. An old man, A young purple haired adult, and an erratic orange hair teen swimming in the lake.

Tommy: Dill, get out of the lake! There leeches in there.

Dill: Naw Bro. I am having a great time here.

Tommy: Suit yourself.

Dill decided to float on his back and take in the scenery, he closed his eyes, and listened to natures songs,and the soothing sound of the waterfall about 10 miles south from their location, but something strange happened, he felt a peculiar tickle in his chest. It felt that there was two pieces of himself were calling the young orange haired boy, as they need to connect. Dill opened his eyes, splashed himself right side up.

Dill: What the hell was that?

End theme 1: Sabbath bloody Sabbath

Next Episode is Episode 4: Training is severely needed; The strength of the A-5


	6. Season 1 Episode 4

Dragon Ball FF Season 1- Episode 4

Op theme 1 Version 1- Cha la Head Cha la

Narration

Last time of Dragon Ball FF, Jacob and Johnathan managed to convince some of the Ratz to join the fight of the oncoming invasion, and now they have to recruit Tommy, however, Jacob and Ulrich think they are near to the next piece of the Jawhar. Meanwhile, Jeremie and Alita, are coming to warn them about the strength of these aliens.

Episode 4- Training is severely needed; The strength of the A-5

5 Pods were shooting through space at a radiant speed, each contained a member of the A-5. They were 7 days away from earth. As the pods were traveling, a ship nearby had picked them up on a radar. This ship was controlled by a galactic patrol squad, or vigilantes at best, took note. In the map room were the group kept track of profile criminals and were their locations will be. A ship member took note, and let the computer identify the ship codes. The printer printed out the owners, the ship map organizer riped the page out and read them.

Map Organizer: Dear God.

He said with grave tone. He quickly ran to the Capitan in main deck, as he arrived he searched the room for his boss, as always he was in the Capitan's chair.

He quickly ran up to the second half of the deck.

Map organizer: Lord Kasai!

He yelled. An alien that looked as if it belonged to frieza's race looked at his subordinate. Kasai looked like cooler, but with orange skin.

Kasai: What is it Beans?

The Lord asked.

Beans: Lord Yasai! The ships scanners just picked up these ship codes from some flying pods, it managed to identify who was in the pods, and where they are most likely heading.

He informed. Kasai took the paper from his hand, and looked at it.

Lord Kasai: Well I'll be damned. Sulu! Contact Jeremie Belpois! This is an emergency!

Meanwhile, Jeremie and Aelita were flying to California to give the message to their friends.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

Jeremies Bluetooth went off.

Jeremie: Who could it be?

He asked.

He activated his Bluetooth.

Jeremie: Hello.

Lord Kasai: Jeremie! I need you to know something!

Jeremie: Is it that the A-5 are coming to earth?

Lord Kasai was surprised that Jeremie already knew.

Lord Kasai: Uh, Yes. How did you-

Jeremie smirked and chuckled.

Jeremie: Lord Kabocha told us, his apprentice Yasai managed to get some intel on their activities. The warriors already know, and we are going to them now.

Lord Kasai: Do they know the threat they can bring upon earth?

Jeremie: I think they know little, but don't-

Lord Kasai: Little!? That is unacceptable, these creatures have been known to decimate worlds, and you expect them to have a chance in hell!?

Lord Kasai shouted in a furious tone, the volume of his shout made Jeremie take out his ear piece. The pain it caused temporarily damaged Jeremies hearing.

Jeremie in thought: _Damn! Why does he always feel the need to yell._

Jeremie put his earpiece back on.

Jeremie: Ok, listen, how about I'll call you via transmission, and you can explain of what they are capable of.

There was a moment of silence, as Lord Kasai pondered this offer.

Lord Kasai: Fine.

Jeremie: Good, we worked that out.

Lord Kasai: Just make sure they are capable by the time they arrive.

Jeremie: Will do boss.

He said sarcastically. Lord Kasai rolled his eyes, as Jeremie would act like a smart ass whenever he talked to him. Both hung up the call.

Aelita: Was that Kasai?

Jeremie: Yeah, he seems pretty worried that a bunch of aliens are coming to destroy this world.

Aelita: Him? Worried about Earth? The planet he called pathetic and wouldn't matter if it was destroyed?

Jeremie laughed and responded.

Jeremie: Yeah, I think this planet has grown on him.

Both of them chuckled at the thought of that.

Back at the Pickles household, where Jacob, Johnny, William, and Ulrich were still waiting for some reason. Jacob started to sense a familiar presence.

Jacob: Is that?

Ulrich: Jeremie and Aelita? Yeah.

Jacob flew up to the air, and he saw in the distance two streams of power energy flying in the air.

Jacob felt a pit of fire went off in his chest, and his lips formed a smile, he wave his hands in the air like noodles.

Jacob: Hey! Over Here!

William: Keep your voice down, we are in a quite neighborhood.

Aelita: There he is. Its been awhile since I've seen that happy face.

Aelita said with smile.

Jeremie: Do you think when Lord Kasai tells him the story about the A-5 he will get discouraged.

The couple looked at each other.

Both in unison: Nah!

Eye Catcher

Jacob, Johnny, Korra, and Asami looking at the evening sky.

We will be right back

We are back

Picture of Jeremie and Aelita looking at the viewer with confident smirks.

The now 6 company were still outside of the pickles household, and it was still weird, but Jeremie told Jacob about the message about Lord Kasai.

William: Wait, that bastard actually cares?

Jeremie: that's what we thought, we might by growing on him.

He chuckled.

Jeremie: However, Kasai's message might be vital information to help you, I need you to call everyone and tell them to meet us here.

Johnny: I got their numbers, before we left each location I made sure to get their numbers just in case shit like this happens.

Johnny walked off 5 paces to the north, and made some calls.

Back at the camp site, Tommy was in his tent reading over his books on directing, when he notice a bright glow from his cell phone. He was going to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of him and he picked it up. It was from Phil. He unlocked his phone and read the text. His eyes lit up, and he dropped his phone, sweat was draining from his head, and his stomach flipped, but this was not out of fear, or anxiety, but excitement. He ran out of his tent and yelled.

Tommy: Dill!

Dill splashed in the water when his brother yelled his name, disturbing his relaxed floating.

Dill: Ach! What!?

Tommy: Jacob and Johnny need our help!

Dill was shocked, was that why he had that weird feeling eailer?

Dill got out of the lake, and got dressed, they told their grandfather Lou that they were going home, Lou was confused but he let them off.

Tommy had taught Dill how to fly a couple years back, and he knew some basic fighting skills. So both flew off.

Dill: Why are they here?

Tommy: Something about an oncoming invasion.

Dill: Oh.

Dill felt nervous, he never fought aliens before.

Back outside of the Pickles house for still some weird reason.

The 6 company grew to a 10 company. Kimi was wearing a goth like attire, black shirt, torn panty hose and boots, along with her purple hair wore down to her back, and black head ban. Her brother, Chuckie, was a skinny young man with orange messy hair, green polo shirt, khaki pants, and white tennis shoes, and he also had purple rectangular glasses.

Jeremie: Is this it? Damn, are you sure there isn't anyone else you can find?

Johnny: I could call Daniel Curien, I haven't heard much from him, but his Overman Berserk, and fusion core can be of great help.

Aelita: What about Arnold?

Johnny: Called him, he has a business to attend to on another planet. Apparently, him and Carl managed to get in contact with a planet that can be a valuable ally.

Kimi: Its too bad you couldn't get everyone to help, but I think we can take them on.

She said in confidence.

Aelita in thought: _That is until you hear the rest of the news._

Jeremie: Ok its getting late, lets get this over with.

Jeremie took out his wrist band watch, and contacted Lord Kasai.

Before he could enter the last digit, sense two beams coming towards them.

Jacob: Its Tommy, and I think that other power is his brother.

Phil: Yep, that's Dill.

Phil confirmed.

As the two brothers landed, and caught up on the oncoming event, Jeremie went back to calling Kasai.

As the transmission beeped, a hologram appeared on the ground, and stood about 6'0.'' An alien appeared. It was the Lord. He looked at the company with a stern, and slightly nervous look on his face.

Lord Kasai: Belpois. Is this all of them?

Jeremie: Maybe, we might be able to add one more member.

Lord Kasai scoffed in a manner of disapproval.

Lord Kasai: You will all have a high chance of dying. You will not last 5 minutes.

The company was silent, and some were nervous by this message.

Lord Kasai: These 5 monsters, they wiped out civilizations without a sweat. The most horrendous act was on the planet Zebes 54. A race of powerful beings that even the overman couldn't beat. A race that even I was weak against. They invaded them, and within 1 hour, they were all wiped out. I even fought the leader, and I barley made it out alive.

This message struck a fear in the group.

Lord Kasai: It was just 2 months ago.

End theme 1- Sabbath blood Sabbath

Next Episode is Episode 5: Kasai vs Elzar; The Surpassing of Sense


End file.
